


Forgiveness can hurt

by Blooody_beater



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Jorky, M/M, Other, it will get better, seedson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooody_beater/pseuds/Blooody_beater
Summary: Rai his head snapped up as he heared the sound of a familiar voice "John.... Rai..?" They both didn't answer but sooner or later Josh would come around a tree and see them both on the ground. Josh slung his rifle over and crouched down to them both. His eyes riddled by guilt. Josh was supposed to be his friend and not killing his Boyfriend. Gently, he pulled Rai his hand away and took a look at the injured man. With a not to gentle push Rai pushed Josh away and continues pressing in the wound, what makes John lose a small whine. When Rai his glare finally meets Josh's he noticed that his eyes resting on the key lying on John his chest.
Kudos: 1





	1. After it crashed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jollybone (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jollybone+%28tumblr%29).



> Joshua Harris is Jollybone (tumblr) their OC  
> Rai Anderson is my OC  
> I didn't write for a long time and also made a new account for a fresh restart. Hope you enjoy this Story

Rai couldn't tell if the pain in his chest came through his currently lose of his loved one or from the bullet hole in his lower Stomach. Tears streaming down his face, pants muddy from the wet floor and blood on his hands. a nightmare- he often dreamed about such a moment but it never felt this real and painful. Pressing on the other males wounds from the while screaming for help. The burning ins lungs got more and more by every scream but he would never stop as long as he could. Of course John tried to calm him that this the plan of god and that everything will be fine. It would be so easy if someone would search for them but no one would come closer to the burning plane as long as they knew the deputy is close. John knew he couldn't be saved this was far beyond Rai his knowledge. Even someone with that knowledge would scratch the back of his head. Rai his head snapped up as he heared the sound of a familiar voice "John.... Rai..?" They both didn't answer but sooner or later Josh would come around a tree and see them both on the ground. Josh slung his rifle over and crouched down to them both. His eyes riddled by guilt but nothing Rai would care about. Josh was supposed to be his friend and not killing his Boyfriend. Gently, he pulled Rai his hand away and took a look at the injured man. With a not to gentle push Rai pushed Josh away and continues pressing in the wound, what makes John lose a small whine. When Rai his glare finally meets Josh's he noticed that his eyes resting on the key lying on John his chest. Not in the world would Rai give him the key alive not anymore. He would have. The time before he shot John down and make his plain crash.  
John was dying anyway and he know he had failed Joseph a while ago. He never wanted to come to Hope Country or Join this cult but he didn't regrett he met Rai, he found love and happiness. Someone who won't leave John his side in his last minutes. John made his peace with the fact that he failed his brothers and will die soon. John moved his hand to the key and removed the cord around his neck that the key was tied to. When he offered the bloody key in his bloody hand to Josh, he got a confused look not only from the Deputy also from Rai. before Rai could even open his mouth to disagree with this John start talking "I just gonna save you the fight with Rai and the forced looting of another dead corpse"  
Rai wanted to take the key. away from Josh and John at the same moment but John was right. Josh won and everything he did was for this god damn key. Rai looked up as Josh slowly takes the key out of his hand and John his hand drops back on his chest. Josh didn't say a single word only the shame on his face talking for him while shoveling the key his pocket. Rai wanted him to be gone. he should never come here and destroy everything they worked so hard for.  
Josh took the decision to stay. Rai looked like he would faint soon and bleed out as well. even if Rai hates him in the moment he is still his friend. Josh knew he did something bad. He didn't want it to end this way. His hand moves to his chest with the fresh WRATH tattoo. John went to far. He didn't say it to make himself feeling better. No, even Rai pulled John to side in the church telling him its a bit to much. The moment Josh used to pull the gun out of Jerome his book shooting at John but hitting Rai. Right he shoot Rai. Josh his eyes resting on Rai his wound before the notice Rai his fast movement. "No- no- no- don't leave me alone" the pink haired one pressed John hand crying it more out as actually talking before John his chest finally stops moving. It took another few minutes of crying out in sadness and rage for Rai to faint. Josh didn't want to but he knew he will get there the best medical treatment.


	2. Are we still Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks has past since the first Herald died. Rai got his own cell after he caused some trouble at the infirmary and the Deputy set his focus on Faith now. Josh tried to talk with Rai from time to time ridden by guilt but only talked to a wall. Being ignored or getting a death stare. Rai actually didn't talk to anyone. Tracey tried to get some important informations but not from him. He sat in that chair quietly smiling and enjoying the rage of Tracey.

Josh brought Rai into the Prison to get him patched up from his injures. After three days Rai finally wakes up. with a groan he turn to his back and lays his arm over his still closed eyes. It takes a while to realize that his right hand is chained to the bed. he slowly takes his hand down from his eyes looking around. He never really was in the prison but Faith told him a few things about it so he actually could tell where he is.

Josh enters the room to earn a hateful glare from Rai. He knew he was the last Person Rai wanted to see right now. "can't this annoying Tracey girl come in instant of you" he says weakly but strong enough to hide his real emotions. Josh quietly sits down next to Rai on a chair looking a while at the floor before slowly looking up to see Rai scanning his free hand full of dried blood. "Listen Rai, I am s-" before he could finish his sentence he could feel a sharp pain going through his skull. Josh staggers a few steps back before catching himself, feeling something wet running down his chin. he blinks a few times before looking at Rai.

Rai didn't care how much this fast movement tears him apart, he would hit him again and he also tries to hit him again but Josh reaches enough distance that the chained hand pulls him back. The other male had a surprised look on his face still the blood running down his chin from his nose "dude, what the fuck..?" Josh gives him a glare, before quietly wiping the blood away. Rai shakes his head and starts chuckling "don't you fucking dear to say sorry if you doesn't even mean it." Rai was in rage Josh could tell that. “You need anything. Like food or I don't know” Josh tries to frame it so it doesn't sound like a guilt trip to Rai. All Josh gets as answer is a small growl before Rai lays down turning his back to Josh ignoring him for the rest of the time. Rai knew sooner or later Faith would find a way inside the Prison and would find him as well. It was a question of time.

two weeks. Two weeks has past since the first Herald died. Rai got his own cell after he caused some trouble at the infirmary and the Deputy set his focus on Faith now. Josh tried to talk with Rai from time to time ridden by guilt but only talked to a wall. Being ignored or getting a death stare. Rai actually didn't talk to anyone. Tracey tried to get some important informations but not from him. He sat in that chair quietly smiling and enjoying the rage of Tracey.

Its been quiet a while since Josh last saw Rai. So he decided to check on him. His hair stringy and greasy more brown as pink. It was weird to see him like that. He looks light-headed and nauseous since he didn't eat properly like the Sheriff told Josh before he went into the cell. Its been the first time in weeks Rai didn't gave him a glare.

“What do you want?” Rai snaps a bit. Josh glances down. “checking on you” Josh says “I heard you don't eat and you don't annoy anyone. I got worried” Josh smiles as he hears a small chuckle from the older one. Rai talked normal with him and didn't try to kill him since he enters the cell. Josh looks down to Rai a while before speaking up and breaking the silence "Are we still friends?" Rai finally lifts his head to get a clear picture of Josh. Rai didn't want to admit it but he still saw Josh as his friend even after what he did. He never had many friends and Josh was one of the first people treating him like one. Rai was unsure so he shrugs as answer for Josh. with a small smile Josh sits down on his bed. "How about he get you cleaned up and a new haircut" Josh says with the same smile and Rai nods he would do anything to get out of that cell. well not anything but mostly anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joshua Harris is Jollybone (tumblr) their OC  
> Rai Anderson is my OC
> 
> Wait- I am actually work on something even I am busy with work and didn't came around to draw in weeks. Its a curse. Still hope you enjoy the shit I make and once again sorry for being here... me and my poor decisions..
> 
> (This is just a small Au as a gift for Jolly. Everything what is happening here doesn't happen in their normal storys...)  
> Ignore my bad grammar and being. thanks. No upload schedule. I write if I get time and motivation to.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy- a short one UwU but I didn't write in years now and need to get back into it. Heh- lets look at which day the new part will come.


End file.
